


we're on the run

by revabhipraya



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, On the Run
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Lari dari kenyataan? Bambam dan Lisa benar-benar membutuhkannya.





	we're on the run

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

" _Noona_! Lihat ke sini!"

Lisa spontan menoleh ke arah suara yang barusan memanggilnya. Hanya satu orang yang ia kenal dengan baik yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona―kakak perempuan―dan orang itu sudah pasti adalah―

 _Klik_.

"Bambam!" Lisa buru-buru mengejar si pemuda yang seenaknya menekan tombol _shutter_ kamera tanpa menyuruhnya berpose. "Hapus fotonya!"

Bambam tergelak sambil berusaha menghindari gapaian tangan Lisa yang semakin mendekatinya. "Ini kan polaroid, _Noona_!"

Keduanya tergelak bersama sambil terus berlarian mengitari petak tanah dengan rumput sempit yang berada jauh di atas kota Seoul itu. Tepat di hadapan mereka, cahaya lampu yang menghiasi kota metropolitan itu sukses memperindah gelapnya malam. Sayangnya, kedua anak manusia yang masih sibuk berlarian ini tidak bisa menikmati suasana malam dengan khidmat karena sibuk mengejar satu sama lain.

Bambam dan Lisa tengah melarikan diri dari segala urusan agensi. Awalnya, ajakan kabur asal bunyi Bambam yang sebenarnya tanpa maksud sebenarnya disambut dengan kata iya oleh Lisa. Kaget, Bambam memastikan kembali kata iya yang Lisa utarakan. Dan sekali lagi, Lisa membalas iya.

Maka, hanya dengan berbekal dompet, ponsel, kacamata, dan masker, keduanya berangkat dari asrama masing-masing. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di halte yang berada di tengah posisi mereka, lalu menaiki bus pertama yang lewat saat mereka sudah bertemu.

Singkat cerita, keduanya menaiki sebuah bus yang membawa mereka pergi cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Bambam dan Lisa berhenti di depan sebuah restoran, lalu memutuskan untuk makan di sana sebelum kembali ke kota. Beruntungnya mereka, restoran itu memiliki halaman belakang dengan pusat kota Seoul sebagai pemandangannya. Di sanalah mereka bersenda gurau sampai tidak sadar bahwa langit sudah berangsur-angsur gelap.

"Aku mau lihat hasilnya!" seru Lisa sambil masih mengejar pemuda yang lebih muda satu bulan daripadanya itu. "Berikan padaku!"

Akhirnya, Bambam menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah halaman kecil itu. Saat Lisa baru saja berhasil menahan lengan Bambam, pemuda itu sontak menarik Lisa.

Keduanya jatuh ke tanah. Lisa tengkurap sementara Bambam terbaring di sampingnya. Ada hening sejenak sebelum mereka saling bertatapan sebelum tawa lagi-lagi meledak tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Cepat berikan!" seru Lisa lagi, kali ini sambil merebut foto di tangan Bambam. Setelah usaha yang begitu keras, gadis itu akhirnya berhasil.

"Hasilnya tidak jelek kok, _Noona_ ," ucap Bambam tanpa mengubah posisinya. “Aku ini pandai memotret. _Noona_ tidak pernah lihat akun media sosialku, ya?”

Lisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memperhatikan foto yang berhasil direbutnya dari tangan si pemuda. “Inginnya sih aku lihat terus.”

“Sudahlah.” Bambam menyela sambil memutar badannya, memosisikan diri agar tengkurap seperti Lisa. “Aku paham kok, _Noona_.”

Kini, kerucut pada bibir Lisa ditujukan sang gadis kepada pemuda di sampingnya. “Berhenti memanggilku _Noona_.”

“Kenapa? Aku kan memang lebih muda darimu.”

“Cuma satu bulan lebih sedikit!” bantah Lisa geli sambil menyikut pelan lengan atas Bambam yang digunakan si pemuda sebagai tumpuan untuk tubuhnya. “Dulu juga kamu memanggilku langsung dengan nama panggilanku, ‘kan? Kamu juga tidak memanggil teman-temanmu yang seumuran dengan _Hyung_ , jadi panggil saja aku dengan namaku lagi.”

Bambam tertawa pelan. “Iya, iya, Lisa.”

Lisa tersenyum senang.

“Tapi setelah kita berpisah dari sini, aku memanggilmu _Noona_ lagi, ya?”

Sikutan ringan kembali mendarat di lengan atas Bambam.

Langit sudah semakin gelap tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Lisa masih meratapi foto yang diambil Bambam tadi—wajahnya kelihatan mengantuk, kata gadis itu. Keduanya asyik menikmati waktu mereka mengobrol berdua. Hal-hal yang dibahas memang tidak penting sama sekali, tetapi bukankah itu esensi pertemuan tanpa rencana? Larutnya mereka dalam obrolan membuat keduanya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ponsel mereka tidak berhenti bergetar sejak tadi.

“Wah!” Lisa memasang wajah terkejut setelah memeriksa notifikasi ponselnya. “25 panggilan tidak terjawab dan … wah! Sudah lebih dari 99 pesan menumpuk di _chat_ -ku.”

Bambam ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya. “31 panggilan tidak terjawab dan, sama, 99 pesan lebih.”

“Mungkin kita sebaiknya kembali,” ucap Lisa sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. “Wah, aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau langit sudah gelap.”

“ _Noona_.”

Lisa menoleh. Di sampingnya, masih dengan posisi tengkurap, Bambam tengah menunjukkan ponselnya yang masih dihujani berbagai notifikasi—sekilas Lisa membaca semuanya diberi embel-embel “ _Hyung_ ”. Detik berikutnya, Bambam menekan suatu tombol. Ponselnya seketika mati. Hujan notifikasi itu berhenti.

“Kamu mematikan ponselmu?!” tanya Lisa dengan mata membelalak lebar. Mata gadis ini sudah lebar, sebenarnya, membelalak membuatnya lebih lebar lagi. “Kalau mereka marah saat kamu kembali nanti bagaimana?”

“Biarkan saja. Marah mereka tidak akan lama,” kekeh Bambam bangga. “ _Noona_ sendiri bagaimana? Sudah mau kembali?”

Meski enggan, Lisa menggeleng. Gadis itu juga belum mau kembali ke rutinitasnya yang melelahkan. Bersama dengan Bambam, seperti di sini saat ini, adalah sesuatu yang memang ia butuhkan. Itu sebabnya Lisa spontan mengiakan ajakan minggat dari Bambam (yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan). Semua itu karena Lisa butuh untuk pergi. Meski hanya sejenak, ia benar-benar butuh untuk pergi dari kehidupannya yang biasa. Sama siapa saja tidak masalah sebenarnya, tetapi bersama Bambam akan jauh lebih baik baginya.

Sialnya, saat ia sudah benar-benar pergi, ia jadi tidak berminat untuk kembali.

“Kalau memang belum mau kembali, matikan saja ponselmu,” saran Bambam. Saran yang buruk, Lisa tahu itu. “Toh, nanti juga kamu akan kembali, ‘kan?”

Lisa ragu sejenak. “Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, nih?”

“Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?” tanya Bambam balik. “Aku bisa menonaktifkan ponselku karena aku kenal mereka yang mencariku. Mereka tidak akan masalah kalau aku hilang tiba-tiba dan muncul kembali tanpa penjelasan—marah sih, tapi biasa saja. Kalau mereka yang kamu kenal bagaimana, Lisa?”

Lisa tertegun. Sembari memikirkan risiko menonaktifkan ponsel, diam-diam gadis itu juga memikirkan panggilan Bambam kepadanya barusan. Tanpa harus diminta untuk yang kedua kalinya, pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan namanya lagi. Panggilan sederhana yang membuatnya rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu langsung itu kemudian membuatnya yakin untuk tinggal lebih lama.

Dan Lisa menonaktifkan ponselnya.

“Wah.” Bambam terkekeh pelan melihat aksi Lisa. “Kita benar-benar butuh bepergian sepertinya, ya.”

Tawa kecil Lisa menjadi respons pertama kalimat Bambam. “Tadi bagaimana caranya kamu pergi dari asrama?”

“Aku bilang mau pergi ke toko swalayan,” jawab Bambam santai. “Aku bersyukur Jaebeom- _hyung_ tidak ada di sana saat aku bilang akan pergi. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia bisa tahu kalau ada seseorang yang berbohong kepadanya.”

Lagi-lagi Lisa tertawa. “Jadi, alasan pergi ke toko swalayan itu berhasil, ya?”

“Tampaknya iya sampai mereka sadar kalau aku sudah pergi terlalu lama,” kekeh Bambam. “Kamu?”

“Tidak ada siapa-siapa di asrama saat aku mau pergi,” jawab Lisa sambil mengangguk pelan. “Aku juga tidak berpapasan dengan siapa-siapa saat keluar gedung, jadi wajar kalau mereka panik saat tidak menemukanku di kamar.”

“Wow.” Bambam bersiul pendek. “Beruntung.”

“Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berbohong.”

Kini giliran lengan atas Lisa yang menjadi korban sikutan ringan Bambam.

Satu hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi di antara keduanya tiba-tiba saja muncul: hening. Bambam tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah menyikut teman masa kecilnya itu, dan Lisa pun tidak juga membalas dengan ucapan maupun tindakan. Keduanya sama-sama diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang sesungguhnya tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

“Lisa.”

Mendengar suara Bambam, tentu saja Lisa otomatis menoleh. Meski hari itu sudah menjadi hari Bambam tidak lagi memanggilnya _Noona_ , rupanya Lisa masih belum terbiasa mendengarnya. Ada sensasi yang berbeda pada debar jantungnya setiap kali Bambam menyebutkan namanya itu. “Ya?”

“Kita pulang, yuk.”

Lisa mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah tadi justru Bambam yang bersikeras mengajaknya tinggal lebih lama—mulai dari menonaktifkan ponsel dan sebagainya? “Pulang sekarang?”

“Oh, maksudku bukan pulang ke asrama,” ralat Bambam cepat, sadar bahwa Lisa menangkap makna yang berbeda pada perkataannya. Kata itu dalam konversasi mereka memang secara otomatis dapat bermakna ganda. “Maksudku pulang _pulang_. Ke Bangkok.”

Mata Lisa lagi-lagi membelalak—diam-diam Lisa curiga jangan-jangan Bambam sengaja membuatnya terkejut terus. Tidak disangka ajakan itu akan keluar dari mulut Bambam. Ajakan gila yang pasti akan membuat orang-orang semakin heboh mencari mereka yang rupanya minggat ke luar negeri. “Maksudmu bukan sekarang, ‘kan?”

Bambam terkekeh canggung. “Inginnya sih sekarang, tapi tidak mungkin, ‘kan? Kita tidak ada yang bawa paspor.”

Raut wajah Lisa mendadak berubah, dari terkejut menjadi bingung. Dahinya dikernyitkan dan mulutnya dikerucutkan. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya, dari sekian banyak hal yang harus mereka pusingkan, mengapa justru paspor yang jadi fokus utama Bambam?

“Aku bercanda,” sela Bambam begitu melihat wajah bingung Lisa yang tampak tiada akhir. “Bagian pulangnya sih tidak bercanda, tapi bagian sekarangnya jelas bercanda.”

“Kalau kalimat tadi? Bercanda atau bukan?”

Bambam mendengus geli. “Tentu saja bukan. Aku tidak segila itu sampai benar-benar akan mengajakmu pulang ke Bangkok sekarang juga, sih.”

“Yah.” Lisa mengangkat bahunya. “Padahal aku sudah mau bilang iya, lo.”

“Wah.” Bambam menggeleng pelan. “Itu bercanda, ‘kan?”

“Inginnya sih serius.” Pelan, Lisa terkekeh karena berhasil membalas kalimat Bambam. “Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak mau diajak serius, ya?”

“Oh?” Bambam tersenyum geli. “Aku tidak mau diajak serius? Bukannya terbalik?”

“Eh? Kan yang mulai bercanda duluan—” Lisa menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari makna lain dalam kalimat Bambam—juga makna senyum jahil pemuda itu. Lisa menoleh cepat dan melihat wajah Bambam yang sudah siap tertawa puas. Gadis itu melotot dan cepat-cepat memukul ringan bahu si pemuda sambil menyeru, “Bambam!”

Tawa Bambam akhirnya terlepas juga. Pemuda itu menikmati pukulan ringan Lisa yang datang bertubi-tubi ke bahunya—toh memang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Sementara itu, kekesalan Lisa sedikit demi sedikit berubah juga menjadi perasaan geli. Gadis itu tertawa sambil masih memukuli Bambam. Ia baru berhenti setelah Bambam mengaduh minta ampun, juga saat ia sudah terlalu lelah tertawa.

“Ah.” Bambam membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini, posisinya berbaring dengan kepala menghadap langit. “Kalau saja setiap hari bisa seperti ini.”

Lisa mengulas senyum sembari menyamakan posisinya dengan Bambam. Kini, mereka berbaring di samping satu sama lain sambil sama-sama menatap langit yang sudah gelap total. “Ternyata liburan itu memang perlu, ya.”

“Tentu saja,” balas Bambam. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Lisa yang berbaring di sisi kanannya. “Apalagi kalau liburannya bersamamu, Lisa.”

Lisa ikut menoleh. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat Bambam belum mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Lembut, Lisa membalas, “Bersamamu juga menyenangkan kok, Bambam.”

Langit kembali menjadi sasaran tatap Bambam dan Lisa setelah keduanya puas berbalas senyum. Meski hanya berupa kalimat pendek sederhana yang terdengar sebagai formalitas, jauh di lubuk hati keduanya, memang itulah yang mereka rasakan terhadap satu sama lain. Bambam selalu merasa keberadaan Lisa di dekatnya adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat ia definisikan, sedangkan Lisa selalu merasa bahwa Bambam adalah energi kebahagiaan terbesar yang dapat ia miliki. Mereka memiliki harapan yang sama, hanya saja satu sama lain masih belum mengungkapkan harapan itu.

Namun, tanpa ungkapan dalam bentuk ucapan pun sesungguhnya mereka sudah sama-sama tahu apa yang lainnya inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

“Omong-omong, Bambam, kapan kita akan pulang?”

“Kapan, ya? Satu jam lagi, mungkin?”

“Maksudku, ke Bangkok.”

“… jangan tanya. Kamu sendiri kapan bebas dari jadwal tur?”

“… aku juga tidak tahu.”

“Aku juga sama. Nanti saja, kita cari waktu yang tepat untuk pulang bersama.”

“Pulang bersama? Sungguh?”

“Kenapa harus bohong?”

“Oh, kukira kamu bercanda lagi.”

“Aku ber—Lisa, aku sedang bicara serius ini.”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu.”

“Aku juga sedang serius kepadamu.”

“Hei!”

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
